


Landed

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [100]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A look at the leaders as they get everyone on Pern.





	Landed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 100. final

There was, on the day the last shuttle run was made, a call to Bonfire Square. People were tired, nursing sunburns and bruises and scratches, but they had to celebrate the final landing.

Paul and Emily wandered around, happy to see their dream at fruition. Already, the ingenuity of the people were producing hats woven of local grasses. There were flower wreathes adorning some children. Spirits were high, and the sense of making it all work was still running strong.

There would be problems, but right now?

The colony of Pern was full of hope and perseverance to their future.


End file.
